Kingdom Alchemist
by Chakramweilder
Summary: Kingdom Hearts meets Fullmetal Alchemist when Sora and his friends find a strange new world, where they meet a short blond Alchemist with his younger brother. What will happen between the two? a fight? a partnership? My first story by the way. yay me
1. A new world

Kingdom Alchemist

Chakramweilder

A/N: First off- disclaimer time! I do not own Kingdom Hearts (therefore i don't own Disney or Square Enix as well) I also do not own FullMetal Alchemist, or any related characters, places, events, etc.. you get the point. This story contains content that is not appropriate for younger viewers. this content includes, but is not limited to, violence and adult language. Furthermore I...

SLAP

Axel: Get on with the story already!

Me: Alright, alright.. just let me say one more thing.

Axel: It'd better be something they care about...

Me: It is, it is. Ok, one more thing.. this story is set between Kingdom hearts I and II, but it's as if Chain of Memories never happened and Sora was never in that pod thing, so he had time to kill before Kingdom Hearts II. However, Organization XIII still exists, and Sora kinda knows who they are, just because I want to use characters from the organization. Also, I havent seen all of the FMA series, so It's kinda set near the beginning... when Ed and Al barely know anything about the Philosophers Stone

Chapter 1: A new world

Sora awoke with a start, several lights on his gummi ship beeping and flashing obnoxiously. He had traveled this route a thousand times, just a flight from Traverse Town to Olympus Coliseum, so the route was clear of heartless, but the ship's warp drive was out, so he had to fly there himself. This brought both good news and bad news. The good news was that he could just throw the ship on auto pilot and relax the way to his destination. The bad news was that since he defeated Ansem and saved multiple worlds, the link between the worlds diminished somewhat, so most flights took hours to complete.

The Keyblade master stretched, yawned, and checked the controls. nothing appeared to be wrong... he, along with Donald and Goofy, were supposed to arrive at Olympus in about an hour.. there shouldn't be anything out here for miles.

"Hey Sora, what's going on?" asked Goofy, also having a bit of trouble waking up.

"I don't know... the displays just started going off for no reason." Sora replied, a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey, guys? look out the window..." Donald told the others... an amused look on his face. Outside of the front window, there was another world directly in front of the ship.

"Oh... Duh..." Sora said, feeling dumb. "what world is this anyway?"

"I'm not sure... We havent been here before.." Donald said, Goofy agreeing with a nod.

"Well, there's only one way to find out.. let's find a place to land" Sora told the others, glad to find a new place to explore.

Meanwhile, down on the world:

Hawkeye burst into the Colonel's office, feeling both excited and alarmed by the most recent report from the patrols.

"Colonel Mustang, sir.. There's some trouble above the city, some kind of vessel approaching!"

"One of ours?" the colonel replied, coming out of his decision on who's girlfriend to steal next... Havoc or Fuery... but that could wait.

"No sir, no one could identify it, but we can see weapons on the craft" Hawkeye replied, starting to realize how severe the situation could be.

"I'll take a look at it" the colonel replied... wondering what kind of danger Central City could be in.

Scene jump: top of a military observatory tower in Central City (not sure if there is one, but the story needed it).

Mustang and Hawkeye arrived got to the top of the observation tower to get a better view at the approaching object. The craft (The gummi ship, in case you couldn't figure that out by now) was approaching at a fairly slow rate, slow enough for Mustang to get a good view of it. It certainly wasnt a part of their military, and there were weapons on it, so he decided it was hostile and looking for a target. He waited for the unidentified craft to get closer, took aim, and... SNAP

Back on the Gummi ship:

Sora was driving, coming in low above the city looking for a place to land. Suddenly, he heard an explosion from somewhere on board. The ship's engine was hit and he started to lose control. Sora, being the hero that he is, realized that if he crashed here in the middle of a city, that people would probably get hurt or die. with the last ounce of control he had, he aimed the ship towards a forest not too far out of the city, and braced himself for a crash.

Five minutes later- Mustang's office.

Mustang was worried, he shot down the craft, but judging from where it crashed, and the apparent armor of the ship, he figured that the crew probably survived, and wondered what he was going to do about it. The technology looked sophisticated on the craft, so it wouldn't work for him to send just any soldier, in case the crew was hostile, a normal soldier probably wouldn't stand a chance. HE couldn't go because he had girlfriends to steal... What he needed was a military soldier who was good in a fight but who could die and Mustang wouldnt care.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers and accidentaly roasting a bird outside his open window. he picked up the phone on his desk and started dialing. "Hello, Edward? it's Mustang. We need you to do something...

End of chapter 1

Well, there it is, folks. Chapter one of my first story. Hope you enjoyed, and I'd appreciate any reviews I could get. I have my own ideas of things to happen, but I'll use as many of yours as I can, just leave a review and if I like the idea, I'll probably use it.


	2. They Meet

Kingdom Alchemist by Chakramweilder A/N: More disclaimers!- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or FullMetal Alchemist. This story is rated for violence and some adult language. Enjoy!

Me: Ok, I shortened the Authors Note.. are you happy now?  
Axel: Much better! am I in this chapter?

Me: I'm afraid not :starts backing away:

Axel:bursts into flames, summons Chakram: WHAT?

Me: Uh oh.. heres the next chapter.. I gotta run:runs for life:

Axel:starts chasing me: GET BACK HERE!

Chapter 2: They meet

Sora sat up, rubbing his head. After the crash, he blacked out for who knows how long.

"What the hell was that? there weren't any heartless ships in the area!" he thought aloud. the gummi ship was in complete disrepair, he didn't think there was any chance of fixing it up. the parts were all in the area, but it wasnt possible to restore them to their original shape and put them back together... it'd take some form of magic that he didn't have. "Hey Donald, Goofy... you guys alright"

"I'm fine, Sora, but Donald's hurt pretty bad... I don't know what to do!" came Goofy's worried reply "Oh, haha, no problem" Sora told him, a smile on his face. He summoned his keyblade, raised it and shouted "Heal!" A green light appeared, and Donald was restored.

"Thanks Sora. I thought I was going to die there." said Donald, rising from what remained of his seat. "Where are we"

"Not a clue" replied Goofy and Sora at the same time.

"Well come on.. let's go look around, see if we can find anyone" Donald said "Alright, good idea, maybe we could find out who or what shot us down too." Sora said. The three made their way to the exit ramp of their ship, and started to scout the area. 

Meanwhile.

Ed and Al Elric made their way through the forest outside of Central, Ed in another of his rants.

"I don't get it, Al... It's as if Mustang KNEW that we thought we were close to figuring out more about the Philosophers Stone... and he KNEW the most inconvenient time to call us and tell us to search for some grounded craft! I don't get it, Al... He practically lives to annoy me"

"Calm down, older brother... This ship had weapons on it. The crew could be dangerous to the people of the city!" Al reminded him. The blonde looked up at the hunk of armor... he was right and Ed knew it.

"You're right Al... well, at least we might get a fight or two, I haven't seen any action for a while!" Ed said with a smile. With that, the conversation ended, and the two walked on in silence.

Eventually, the two alchemists came to a clearing, the smell of recent flames nearby. Moving on a bit, they saw the crashed ship, with a kid around Ed's age crawling out of a hatch, followed by... a duck and dog?

"Hey! you three! hold it!" Ed shouted at them, then waited for a response.

Sora looked around for the source of the voice, and soon found it. A short kid followed by a big guy in armor. he was glad to finally see someone, and hoped that they could help. he walked over to them, and spoke when he got closer.

"Hey, glad to finally see someone around here. do you know what shot us down?" Sora asked the two.

"Yeah, that was us. What do you think you're doing, bringing an armed craft over our city!" Ed asked the kid.

"Sorry, we were just looking for a place to set down. We're new to the area and just wanted a look around." Sora responded

"Sure, I'll bet... I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to bring you three to my Commanding Officer for questioning." Ed told them, noting that they were getting closer. He reminded himself that they were potential enemies, and he didn't trust them.

"Sorry, but we can't. We're trying to find someone, and don't have time to sit around answering questions." Sora told them. "If you can just refer us to a good mechanic that could help us fix our ship up, we'll be on our way"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, and if you continue to resist, then I will have to bring you in by force." Ed told them, starting to sense a fight coming on.

"Well, shorty, we can't go. We gotta get a move on." Sora told them, not realizing the mistake he just made.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT! That's it! Al, back me up. If these punks aren't coming in then we'll take them in ourselves!" Ed shouted, enraged at this kid.

"Bring it on then! Donald, Goofy, you take the big guy! I'll take care of the midget!" Sora shouted to his friends.

"MIDGET? Oh, you're really askin' for it now"

The battle begins. Sora summons his keyblade, while Ed gets into a battle stance. Al does the same while Donald and Goofy ready their staff and shield, respectively. Sora makes the first move, Swinging in to attack Ed. Ed simply raised his right arm and blocked the blow with ease.

"What the?" Sora shouted.. He then swung low to hit a leg, but that attack didn't work either for whatever reason. "What's up with you?" Sora asked, readying himself for when Ed attacks. Sora decides on a surprise of his own. he raises his keyblade, aims at Ed's right arm and shouts "Fire!". A fireball erupts from the end of the blade, catching ed off guard and hitting his right arm. The Automail has been through worse, however and withstands the attack. Ed's sleeve and glove however, do not. They burn away and reveal to Sora why the keyblade was blocked. "Metal arm? What are you?" Sora asks. Another fireball reveals the same thing on his leg. Ed smiles and looks Sora in the eye.

"That's not all I got either." He said with a chuckle. He then clapped his hands together, and moved his left hand, his real one, along his right arm. After a brief flash, Sora sees that his right hand has been replaced with a blade! Ed lunged forward and the two started a very odd sword duel... one using a key and the other using his right arm.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy weren't doing so well with Al either. Goofy's shield couldn't get through the armor, no matter what attack he tried, and Donald's magic didn't do anything either.

"What's up with this guy?" Donald asked, shooting fireballs at the armor "I dunno, but he sure is tough!" Goofy replied. Goofy's next idea was to throw his shield at Al's head. He did so, the shield returning to him like a boomerang. After he got the shield back, he looked up to see if the blow did anything, and dropped his shield in shock. The helmet was separated from the body, but there was no head beneath."What the!" Donald cried, almost dropping his staff. "What is this guy?"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, you two. we really are good people, my brother just gets enraged when people call him short" Al said, leaning down to pick up his head and reattach it to his body.

"Well gawrsh! do you think you could calm him down? I think you two may be able to help us!" Goofy asked him, retrieving his shield, but keeping it lowered, to show that he meant no harm.

"I can try, but you'll have to stop your friend as well... he seems angry himself"

"No problem. we've restrained Sora before" Donald replied.

:flashback:

"We told you, Sora! no more for you!" Donald shouted, both him and Goofy holding the poor teen back from what he really wanted.

"Yeah, Sora. you got an addiction to this stuff!" Goofy added, but to no avail. Sora still tried and tried to lunge at the Paopu on the table in the gummi ship's galley. (a/n: for those of you not familiar with nautical terms, a galley is the part of the ship where meals are held. think of it as a big cafeteria)

"But it's my Paopu! I want it!" Sora cried, desperately wanting the destiny-tying fruit just sitting there in plain sight

"Sora, we told you no! now I'm going to stop you once and for all!" Donald shouted. He raised his staff toward the fruit, Goofy still holding Sora back. "Fire!" he shouted. a flame erupted from the end of his staff, and all that remained of the star-shaped fruit was a pile of ash.

"NOOOOOO!" Sora screamed, dropping to his knees.

:back to present:

"Well, once the two are separated, I can calm down Ed, but how do you propose to keep your friend away from him?" Al asked, now somewhat at ease with Donald and Goofy.

"That's not a problem. Oh Sora, look! I have Paopu!" Donald shouted towards the Keyblade Master.

"PAOPU! WHERE?" Sora shouted, momentarily forgetting about his battle with Ed and running toward Donald and Goofy. When he got there, Al grabbed Ed, who was following him to the rest of the group, still intent on attacking, and started calming him down. Sora, meanwhile had other things on his mind. "Wheres the paopu? you said you had some over here, now cough it up! Sora yelled at them.

"Goofy, now!" Donald shouted, while Goofy came up from behind and grabbed Sora. Sora was surprised at this, but not as surprised as he was angry. Angry that he was once again without his beloved paopu.

"Get off of me! Why are you holding me back? What happened to that blonde kid! WHERE IS MY PAOPU?" Sora screamed, more enraged at every question.

"Calm down, Sora! there is no paopu, but this is more important. We need you to calm down and talk with that blonde kid. we think he might help us find Riku and the King"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I got so angry... but I still miss my paopu." Sora said, settling down. Goofy released him from his grasp, and Sora willed his keyblade away, with it vanishing from his hand with a flash.

About that time, Al had finished calming Ed down, and he transmuted his right arm back to it's normal state. Ed started walking over to the other three, still wary of possible danger, but slightly more relaxed than before. They needed to talk.

There ya go.. Second Chapter! a little longer, but i actually had to cut a lot off to make it a decent length. Thanks for reviews, i appreciate them!


	3. Explanations, A new enemy

Kingdom Alchemist Chakramweilder A/N- I don't own Kingdom Hearts or FullMetal Alchemist.

Axel: And? What else do you need to tell them?

Me: oh, right! In this chapter, there will be a surprise appearance by Axel!

Axel: Good boy... Here's a cookie

Me: hooray for cookies :starts eating: here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- Explanations

The two Alchemists, the Keyblade Master, and the two oversized animals stood in the clearing. The fighting had stopped, and it was time for explanations.

"Right... sorry about that... i get angry easily when my hight is insulted" Ed said, walking towards them. "I think we both need to talk. it looks like there are a lot of things that need explaining"

"You got that right. First of all, I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora told the two, also aware, but more relaxed.

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother Al. I don't know if you'll have heard of me, but I'm pretty well known as the Full Metal Alchemist." Ed told them, an intrigued look on his face.

"Good to meet you, Ed, but I cant say i've heard of you. I can see where you got Full Metal, but what the hell's an Alchemist"

"What? you've never even heard of Alchemy? boy, this could take a while." Ed said, slightly in shock. "First of all, watch this" He said smiling. he picked up a piece of the ship and with the added strength of his Automail, he broke it in half. "Hey! we couldve used that to fix the thing up!" Donald shouted. Ed just smiled and dropped the pieces on the ground. he clapped his hands together and hit his hands on the ground. there was a bright flash and the pieces of the ship were combined and made whole again. Sora's jaw dropped.

"Woah.. Donald, do you kknow of any magic that can do that so easily?" Sora asked his counterpart. The duck shook his head, and Ed laughed.

"This isn't any kind of magic. This is science. and dont think that it's all powerful either. There are rules. One of the most important of these is the Law of Equivalent Exchange. That means that in order you have to get something, you have to give up something of equal value. If you try to ignore these laws, there will be consequences." he gestured to his metal arm and leg, and Al removed his helmet, showing nothing again. "We tried to mess with the laws once.. and this is how we paid for it. I lost my leg, and Al lost his body. I gave my arm to bind his soul to this armor"

"Wow... but you must be powerful though, if whoever's in charge sent you two alone..." Sora commented, having an idea about this Alchemy.

"Well, yeah... but first, we want to know more about you. What's up with that sword of yours? you say that you aren't an alchemist, so where did it come from?" Ed asked, having questions of his own.

"Oh, this?" Sora asked, then summoned his keyblade. it appeared with a pop in his hand (A/N- for the purposes of this story, just assume that the blade is the Kingdom Key, but is as powerful as any of the other blades) "This is called a Keyblade. It's a unique weapon, that chooses it's holder based on the strength of their heart. It just happened to choose me, and I've had it since." He explained.

"I see... I've never heard of it." Ed said. "Now, what can we do to help you out"

Meanwhile:

Axel was thoroughly pissed. First, he was ordered to stay at Castle Oblivion and watch for some kid who never showed up, then he got ordered to scout some new world that he couldn't find... and now, he wasn't even included in the last chapter! he was annoyed halfway to hell, and had no one to take it out on! He wandered through the halls of The Castle That Never Was, looking for any chance he got to burn something. Nothing came... too bad.. Demyx was away under order from the Superior, and wasn't available to douse the flames that Axel made, so he couldn't set random fires around the castle... Time to go somewhere else!

Axel snapped his fingers and a portal appeared. He meant to go to the pride lands and burn some shrubbery, but instead he ended up in a back alley in some city somewhere.

"What the? my anger must be messin with my abilities... oh well, let's see whats flammable around here" He said with a smile, and started walking around the new city.

Eventually he ran into a guy, holding his arm with a strange scar on his face and wearing reflective sunglasses.

"Outta my way.. There's Alchemists to kill." The man told Axel, as he tried to push him aside.

"Woah, hold up... I'm not sure what an alchemist is, but if there's a random killing going on, count me in."

The scarred man eyed the robed one, and thought that if he didnt know what an alchemist was, then he could be persuaded to hate them as he did. The man slowed for a minute, pausing to catch his breath and talk to this new guy.

"I am called Scar. S-C-A-R... Got it memorized?" Scar told Axel, wondering about the suddenly angry look on his face.

"Hey! that's my line! well, whatever. Where is the guy you're trying to kill?" Axel asked him. "The names Axel, by the way"

"Very well. The last I heard, they were heading into a forest outside of town, to find someone who crashed there earlier." Scar told him, figuring he could trust the man in black for now.

"Alright. lead on, Scar" Axel said. 'There might be stuff to burn here after all' He thought with a grin.

The two men walked in silence, out of the city and into a forest. Axel was about to comment on the smell of flames when they came until to a clearing occupied by a crashed ship and a small group of people. They arrived in time to hear only one sentence of conversation "Alright, what can we do to help you out?" Ed asked the group, when he heard a sound from off in the woods. "Wait a minute, what was that?" he asked again, lowering his voice and looking around.

The two assassins stepped into the clearing and into view. Ed looked surprised to see Scar, and Axel was surprised to see Sora.  
"You!" the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flurry of Dancing Flames said at once, each pointing to the one they were reffering to. Axel spoke up first.

"You're that kid that Xemnas told me to look for at the castle!" Axel shouted at Sora, who looked around in confusion. After that, it was Ed's turn to speak.

"You're that guy that's killing all the State Alchemists!" Ed shouted at Scar, who remained unresponsive "That's right, Fullmetal Alchemist. and new friends or not, it's time for you to die." Scar said, his eyes locked on Ed, even though the sunglasses didn't show it.

Nothing further was said, as Sora summoned his Keyblade, Donald and Goofy pulled out their staff and shield, Ed transmuted his limb into the blade, Al assumed a battle stance, Axel summoned his chakrams, and Scar held his arm of doom at ready. Afterwards, no one would remember who threw the first blow, but within the next few seconds, someone struck... and the battle began.

End of chapter 3

Axel: What do you mean end of chapter? I wanted to kick that short kid's ass!

Ed: SHORT! Screw waiting for the next chapter! get back here!

Axel: oh crap::Runs away:

Woohoo! 3 chapters in less than 24 hours! thanks for the reviews i've gotten so far. nothing bad yet. I'll keep workin on it and write more as soon as i can! Thanks!


End file.
